


Eyes On Me

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: Maybe it was the way he watched you when your back arched or the way his eyes devoured every inch of your exposed body. Whatever the reason you could never meet his eyes when you were tangled beneath the sheets together. The handsome devil sought to change that, much to your embarrassment.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys know me than you know this is my first smut lol so don't be to hard on me 😆😅

You had tried to keep your eyes open, focused on the man above you, as per his request. Yet, the steady motion of his fingers, the way his thumb pressed against your clit, it was all too much. Desperate whimpers and helpless pleas fell from your lips, as his free hand rested over your stomach, keeping your hips pinned to the bed. Keeping you from adding the friction you so desperately needed to find release.

"Eyes on me love."

His voice sounded far away, the haze of your pleasure clouding your mind. It took you a moment to register his words but your eyes fluttered open when his hand moved from your stomach to lightly grasp your throat. He smiled at you when your eyes finally opened, such a devious, cruel smile. His other hand kept a steady pace, fingers still thrusting into you at a pace that wasn't quiet enough.

"That's it darling."

Your breath caught in your throat as his hand moved faster, an almost pitiful whine falling from your lips.

Your eyes closed once more, and you vaguely heard the disapproving noise he gave you. When your eyes opened again it was out of disbelief and silent desperation. He'd rather abruptly pulled his hand away, leaving you feeling empty and teetering on the edge, waiting hopelessly to fall over.

His expression was unreadable and had it not been for his tie binding your wrists together you might have just finished yourself off.

"Lucifer..." Your voice wavered.

Lucifer hummed, giving you a smug smile that angered you just a little. He leaned down, capturing your lips with his own, the kiss was short and full of want, but it was enough to distract you from your previous anger. He pulled away, his lips ghosting over your ear as he turned his head to whisper to you.

"You want to come, don't you my dear?"

A breathless yes left your lips and you could feel him smile as his fingers, still wet with your juices, trailed up your leg.

"Then keep those pretty little eyes of yours open."

His words ended in a growl that had your body tensing in anticipation, unable to find your voice you nodded. That seemed to be enough for him and you hardly had any warning before his fingers were plunging back into you. Your back arched sinfully, your moan filling the room. You kept your eyes open, finding small reprieve from your embarrassment in the fact that his mouth was devouring your breasts like they were the sweetest dessert.

His fingers moved faster this time, no longer focused on keeping you on the edge, but to push you over it. His eyes flicked up to you, flashing red, and he chuckled against your skin when he felt your walls tighten around his digits.

"Lucifer... I..." Your voice failed you, but he understood regardless.

His fingers curled inside you hitting that one spot that made you see stars and a broken cry echoed through the room. His fingers didn't stop, not until you began to squirm and pull away, but still you kept your eyes open, even as he sucked your juices from his fingers, watching you closely.

Your chest rose and fell with labored breaths as you struggled to catch your breath. He untied your wrists, kissing them as you smiled tiredly.

"You did wonderfully darling, such a good girl for me." He cooed, pushing your hair away from your face.

Your heart soared at the praise, and he captured your lips once more in a sweet kiss, muttering praises as he nestled between your legs, the night only just beginning.


End file.
